


Turning the Tables

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Bets, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-02
Updated: 2004-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus attempts to hustle Severus at bowling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning the Tables

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drabbledore community on LJ. Prompt: _Strip Bowling_

Another clatter of pins. Another cheerful 'ping' of the scoreboard.

He winced.

"Oh, look. I've made another of those...hits?"

"Strikes," he said, smiling tightly. "I believe they're called 'strikes.'"

His opponent regarded him in amusement, hands in pockets. Pockets.

This had...not gone at all as planned.

But as a gentleman, he had no choice but to pay the required forfeit. And wish, regretfully, that his beard were just a little longer.

"Are you, ah, quite certain you're new to bowling, Severus?"

A bland smile was the only reply.

"Every bit as new at this as you are, Headmaster."


End file.
